


Reciprocated in Full

by BoneDaddy



Series: Commission Fics [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneDaddy/pseuds/BoneDaddy
Summary: A commission for PanickedForcefields on Tumblr.Teebs and Glitch spend some quality time together. Just shameless PWP.
Relationships: Glitch | Damus/Trailbreaker
Series: Commission Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Reciprocated in Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanickedForcefields](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PanickedForcefields).



> This work is unbeta'd. We die like men.

“W-whoa, wait! Trailbreaker stop.” Glitch’s voice called out, a bit staticky. Trailbreaker looked up at the empurata’d mech from where he was settled between his legs.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, Primus no, it feels really good but…” Orange claws nervously clacked together in front of his chassis. “I won’t be able to… you know…” He couldn’t quite get the words out.

“Return the favor?” Glitch nodded, his single optic going offline for a moment. “Don’t worry about that. I want to do this… and then after, you ride my spike and get me to overload.” Trailbreaker purred and moved his helm back between Glitch’s legs, his visor went dim and he started to lick over the orange mech’s exposed valve. His vents stuttered with little hiccups as the started to pick up speed. Trailbreaker’s glossa flicked between the soft protomesh of his valve, tracing over brightly glowing blue biolights. Glitch arched a little off the berth and moaned softly, his whole frame started to heat up more.

“Ahhn.. Fffrag Teebs… that’s really… haaa wow.” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, the forcefield expert started to circle his glossa over the little swollen nub at the apex of his valve. He latched his lips around it and applied gentle suction while he flicked his glossa against it. “Oh! P-Primus! K-keep doing that!” He writhed a little and let his claws move to rest on Trailbreaker’s shoulders. He didn’t have to be told twice, applying more suction and laving the flat of his glossa over the sensitive node.

It didn’t take long for Glitch’s charge to catch up to him, he cried out and bucked his hips against Trailbreaker’s face as waves of white hot pleasure washed over him. Teebs licked him through it, his optics brightening for just a moment to make sure he hadn’t knocked the other offline. He pulled off his valve with a soft pop when his hips started to jerk from the overstimulation of it all. Glitch’s fans were still kicked up on the highest setting, struggling to disperse the heat his built up charge had created.

“W-wow that was… wow.” He whispered and flushed a bit as Trailbreaker moved up his frame, he could see his own lubricant and fluids shining on his face. Part of him lamented that he couldn’t pull Teebs down into a kiss and taste himself.

He was knocked from his momentary lapse when Trailbreaker moved off to the side of him, then pulled him into his lap. He could already feel Trailbreaker’s pressurized spike rubbing against his valve in short, shallow strokes. His singular optic dimmed and shuttered to half. He supported himself, placing his claws against Trailbreaker’s chassis, and started to gyrate his hips, the underside of his spike dragged through the warm wet folds of his valve.

“Mmh tease.” Trailbreaker hisses and moved his hands to the orange mech’s hips. A soft chuckle came from him and he rolled his hips up then drove them down, impaling himself on his spike and pulling a sharp cry from both of them. Glitch’s hips stuttered slightly as he rocked to get used to the moderate stretch. Trailbreaker’s visor was completely dark now and he rubbed his hands over his hip plating. He started to guide him into a rocking rhythm before the orange mech was moving on his own. Soft, mewling moans came from him as he picked up pace a little. He glanced to the mech beneath him, fluttering his valve calipers around his spike while he rocked himself on it. Teebs gasped lightly, the noise flowed right into a blissed out moan. “F-frag I love when you do that.” he panted and bucked up into him, meeting his downward thrusts. Glitch cried out softly and shivered.

“Nngh yeah… I love when I- hah -do that too.” He chuckled, his words came out as breathy and strained. 

Their rutting didn’t last too long, Teebs couldn’t when Glitch kept squeezing his spike like that. He groaned and gripped his hips, shifting his weight and flipping them so the empurata’d mech was underneath him, his spike never once left that hot, inviting valve. Glitch wrapped his arms around Trailbreaker and held on as he started to rock into him at a brutal, punishing pace, chasing his overload. The force field expert’s thrusts became erratic as his charge built up and up before it crashed down, bringing with his overload. He stuttered his hips, releasing his transfluid deep in his valve, some of the silver liquid leaked from around his spike and down Glitch’s aft. The orange mech was soon to follow him, crying out as the transfluid stimulated nodes deep in his valve. 

Their fans and Trailbreaker’s soft pants were the only sounds in the room. Glitch let out a little chuckle as Teebs pulled from his valve and rolled off to lay next to him on his belly, his whole frame was just dead weight.

“That was fun…” He grinned and turned his helm to look at the orange mech whose optic was dimmed and a half crescent. 

“Yeah… yeah it was…” He said, blissed out. The two enjoyed the afterglow of their overloads, Trailbreaker shifted closer and rested his helm on Glitch’s shoulder and draped his arm over his middle. It wasn’t long before both of them had fallen into a deep recharge.


End file.
